Não quero que vá embora
by Adrie-Logan
Summary: O amor entre Sasuke e Naruto é grande, mas depois de uma visita de Itachi, tudo mudará... Sakura faz sua festa de debutante, e apresente Lee como seu namorado. Neji ainda ama Naruto. SasuNaru, com um pitada de Lemon.rnEspero que gostem, comentem por favor


**Não quero que vá embora...**

- Será que esse ficou bom? – se perguntava um rapaz de cabelos negros em frente ao espelho.

Vestia um lindo terno preto, a qual combinava com seus olhos da mesma cor.

- Ou será que coloco o azul?

- NÃO! Esse tá de bom tamanho, você tá lindo assim, agora podemos ir?

- Hummm... Sei não, acho que o azul combinaria mais comigo.

- Sasuke! Pára de frescura! Vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados!

- E quem se importa?

O rapaz loiro ao seu lado quase teve vontade de mat�-lo ao ouvir aquilo.

- Olha, nós somos os melhores amigos dela. Temos que chegar antes dos outros convidados.

- Sei, mas todo mundo acaba se atrasando, e ela disse que só ia começar quando TODOS os convidados estivessem l�, se ela convidou o Kakashi temos tempo de sobra.

- Você vai parar com isso agora! Vamos! – diz Naruto puxando Sasuke pela gola do paletó.

- Hey, hey, não precisa ter pressa! Vai acabar amassando o paletó!

- Ok, mas vamos! – Naruto já fechava a porta do apartamento, quando Sasuke o interrompe.

- Melhor levar o protetor... – ia entrando novamente quando Naruto o agarra pelo braço.

- Não precisa, eu não estou levando.

- Mas eu quero levar.

- Sasuke, se você continuar com essas frescuras, eu te largo aqui, vamos logo... Não precisa usar o protetor, sério.

- Ok. – resmunga Sasuke fazendo bico.

Andando pelas ruas, não tão movimentadas, de Konoha, Sasuke e Naruto andavam juntos, aos olhares de pessoas que não aprovavam tal tipo de relacionamento, mas ambos nem ligavam, sabiam que poucos aprovavam e até diziam "Boa noite" quando passavam, Konoha tinha outro aspecto de noite, de dia, se via muita movimentação e pessoas com carregando muitas sacolas, crianças brincando, etc. À noite era mais pacífico, porém, os bares, cassinos e hotéis estavam abertos e basicamente lotados – principalmente os bares e cassinos .

- Acho que ela superou e até esqueceu o que sentia por mim. – comenta Sasuke, enquanto caminhavam.

- Também acho... Que bom.

- Por que?

- Por que, agora somos só eu e você, ninguém irá atrapalhar.

É, mas no começo ela chorou bastante.

- Eu sei, mas acho que ela deve estar com outra pessoa, não acha?

- Melhor, assim ela não pensa muito em mim.

- Mas ainda continua nossa amiga.

- Bom.

Continuaram andando por mais algum tempo, até chegarem em frente a um salão enorme, sua entrada estava bem enfeitada e bonita – ambos acharam que combinaram com o gosto da amiga , mau entram no local e já ouvem a voz de Sakura os chamando.

- Que bom que vieram! – diz feliz, abraçando-os e os beijando na bochecha.

- Pensou que não íamos vir? – pergunta Naruto brincando.

- Claro que não! Vamos podem ir se sentar... Ah... Mesa de você é a primeira da fileira do meio, bom divertimento. – diz Sakura, se despedindo dos amigos pra cumprimentar outros convidados que chegaram também.

- Ela realmente aceitou. – comentou Naruto observando a amiga, enquanto se sentava.

- Isso é bom, mas... Até que tá bem bonito o salão, não? – diz Sasuke.

- Sim, pelo jeito vai ter show aqui. – comenta Naruto observando o palco a sua frente.

- Com que banda?

- Não sei.

- Será que eu posso me sentar? – pergunta um homem de cabelos cinzas, sorrindo.

- Claro Kakashi-sensei! – diz Naruto.

- Que bom... Então, ela aceitou vocês dois juntos.

- Sim. – diz Sasuke, sem encarar o mestre.

- Bom, ahh... Ainda bem que eu não me atrasei.

- Isso é um milagre. – sussurra Naruto.

- Ah... Hehehe... É né?

- Pois é.

- Acho que cabe mais um aqui não? – pergunta um homem de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Sente-se, Iruka. – diz Kakashi puxando uma cadeira para o colega.

- Esses dois tão de caso. – fala Naruto no ouvido de Sasuke, que concorda com a cabeça.

- Suponho que vocês estejam muito bem. – diz Iruka encarando os dois.

- Muito bem. – diz Sasuke.

- Rapazes! Venham aqui! – grita Sakura, para Naruto e Sasuke.

- Ah, daqui a pouco voltamos. – diz Naruto, sendo puxado por Sasuke.

Só aquela hora que eles tinham reparado, Sakura vestia um lindo vestido prata, a qual combinava perfeitamente com o colar de diamante que ela usava.

- Fala, Sakura-chan! – diz Naruto, sorrindo.

É que como vocês são meus melhores amigos, temos que resolver sobre a dança.

- Dança?

- Como é uma festa de debutante, tenho direito à uma dança com acompanhante, e escolhi vocês dois.

- Sério? – diz os dois de boca aberta.

- Sim, se vocês não se importarem.

- Não, eu não me importo, e você Sasuke?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ah que bom. – diz abraçando os dois.

- Hehehe. – faz Naruto, meio sem graça.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa. – diz a menina, percebendo que os dois iam pra mesa.

- O que?

- Lee, vem c�! – chama a menina.

- Sim, Sakura.

- Tenho que contar à eles. – diz, meio envergonhada.

- Ok.

- O que você quer nos contar?

- Eu e o Lee, estamos namorando. – diz sorridente, mas um pouco vermelha.

- Yoooooooooooooooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – diz Lee, fazendo sinal de positivo.

- Ficou igual ao Gai-sensei. – diz Naruto, com cara de tacho, enquanto Sasuke fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Hahaha... Bom, só isso, se divirtam, e fiquem a vontade. – diz Sakura, puxando Lee até sua mesa.

- Um belo casal, não? – comenta Sasuke.

É.

- Vamos voltar.

- Ok.

Enquanto voltavam pra mesa, a música começava a tocar e Naruto puxou Sasuke pra pista de dança, e animado começa a dançar sem perceber que Sasuke não mexia nem um só dedo.

- Dança! – diz Naruto bem colado a Sasuke.

- Não estou com vontade. – diz Sasuke.

- Sei, h�, você não sabe dançar.

- Eu sei, só não quero dançar.

- Sei, dança, por favor? Só comigo. – diz Naruto manhoso.

- Hn... Ok.

E juntos começam a dançar, e também a chamar a atenção de todos, que abrem uma roda, deixando somente os dois dançarem, juntos faziam movimentos impecáveis, assim como se abraçavam e se beijavam bastante. Fazendo assim, com que muitos saíssem da pista, mas aqueles que não ligavam, continuaram a dançar.

- Como eles dançam. – comenta Kakashi abraçado com Iruka.

- Não só eles.

- Hã?

- Vamos dançar?

- Ah, não estou com muita vontade.

- Mas vai dançar!

- Ah, Iruka. – Kakashi faz manha.

- Nada de "Ah, Iruka", você vai dançar comigo! – diz o moreno puxando o amante pelo braço o levando no meio da pista onde estavam Sasuke e Naruto.

Depois de dançar muito, ambos os casais se sentaram e pediram suas bebidas.

- Vocês dançam bem. – comenta Naruto, para os mais velhos.

- Vocês, melhor ainda. – diz Kakashi.

- Isso mesmo. – concordo Iruka.

Conversando eles nem vêm a hora passar, e logo chegou a hora da dança do acompanhante. Nervosos, Naruto e Sasuke foram pro centro da pista ao lado de Sakura.

- Você dança primeiro. – diz Sasuke empurrando Naruto pra Sakura.

- Tudo bem. – diz o loiro sorrindo. – Vamos? – diz jogando charme, dando o braço pra Sakura.

- Claro. – a menina estava toda sorrisos, muito feliz.

Juntos, começam a valsa. Ambos ficaram muito bonitos, dançando, Sasuke teve uma pequena pontada de ciúmes da amiga, afinal queria estar no lugar da menina. Seu namorado estava muito lindo, e ficou mais bonito ainda, rodando pra lá e pra cá.

- Você dança bem. – comenta Sakura.

- Obrigado.

- Quem te ensinou?

- Hahaha.. Cá entre nós. Isso é um pequeno improviso.

- Então, que belo improviso.

- Hehehe.

Enquanto conversavam, nem viram quando a música acabou, só se tocaram quando Sasuke os interrompeu, e falou que a vez era dele.

- Sabe, vocês são um lindo casal. – comenta Sakura, enquanto dançava com o moreno.

- Obrigado. Hum... Sinto muito, ter te feito chorar.

- Ah, que nada. Espero que ainda continuem meus amigos.

- Claro, e além do mais, você está feliz com o Lee, né?

- Sim, eu o amo.

- A mesma coisa comigo e o Naruto. Sei que no começo você ficou muito magoada, e queria pedir desculpas.

- Não precisa, eu entendo. Se você sempre gostou dele, não sou eu que vai interferir.

- Que bom que entende.

- Mas peço, que... Por tudo que possa acontecer, não quero que vocês se chateiem.

- Isso nunca irá acontecer.

- Que bom.

- Espero que o Lee, também não te chateie.

- Ah, isso não irá acontecer.

- Do mesmo jeito, qualquer coisa, eu e o Naruto estaremos ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

- De nada.

A música acaba, e Naruto e Sasuke, voltam pra mesa.

- O que vocês conversaram? – pergunta Naruto, curioso.

- Nada de importante. – diz o moreno, quase ignorando a pergunta do outro.

- Ok, vou ao banheiro, já volto.

- Ok.

Naruto ia em direção ao banheiro, e no caminho encontrava com seus amigos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Ino, todos, e falava de vez em quando, dando um ol�, e perguntando se os mesmos estavam bem. Chegando no banheiro, não demorou a ir num Box, e fazer sua necessidade. Quando ia saindo, se deparou com Neji, estava bem vestido, usando um terno azul-escuro, que lhe deixava muito bonito.

- Ol�, Neji. – cumprimenta o amigo.

- Ol�, como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Bem.

- Está gostando da festa?

- Sim e você?

- Claro, por acaso você está sentado junto da Hinata-chan?

- Sim, que falar com ela?

- Aham.

- Ah, então venha.

Os dois saem do banheiro e vão direto para o outro lado do salão, foi quase impossível, já que hora ou outra, passavam garçons, pessoas na frente dos garotos, e quando eles chegam na mesa, logo Hinata se envergonha por ver Naruto.

- Ol�, Hinata-chan.

- Ol�, Naruto-kun.

- Como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Muito bem. – diz o loiro sorrindo.

- Sente-se, Naruto. – diz Neji, lhe mostrando uma cadeira.

- Obrigado. – diz Naruto se sentando.

- E o Sasuke, como anda? – pergunta Neji.

- Muito bem.

- Vocês dois estão se dando tão bem.

- Uma maravilha, dou graças a Deus, por ter me mandado o Sasuke.

- Que bom.

- Hinata-chan, quer dançar?

- Ah, claro, se o Sasuke-kun não se importar. – diz a menina, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Que nada, vamos. – o garoto pega gentilmente em sua mão e com delicadeza a leva pra pista, onde tocava uma música um pouco lenta.

Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a dançar, Hinata não pôde negar que estava gostando de sentir-se abraçada à Naruto.

- Sabe, sempre soube que você gostava de mim, me arrependo profundamente de não ter lhe correspondido uma única vez. – diz Naruto, fazendo com que Hinata ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

- Naruto-kun, então você percebeu?

- Sim. Desculpe-me por não ter te dado muita atenção.

- Que nada, você sempre foi, e sempre será especial pra mim.

- Mas se for assim ficarei meio triste por não poder lhe corresponder.

- Sendo meu amigo, já basta.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço, Naruto-kun, nunca irei te esquecer.

- Eu sei. – diz Naruto se separando da menina e lhe beijando o rosto. – Nos vemos por aí então.- diz se despedindo da menina, indo em direção a sua mesa.

Quando chegou, já foi logo interrogado por Sasuke.

- O que você estava conversando com ela?

- Ué, somos amigos, só estava falando um pouco com ela.

- Sei... Quer ir embora?

- Por que?

- Você sabe que não sou muito chegado em festas, essas coisas.

- Hum... Cadê os outros dois? – pergunta Naruto percebendo a ausência de Kakashi e Iruka.

- Sumiram... Vou fazer o mesmo que eles.

- Espera, pelo menos vamos nos despedir de Sakura.

- Ok.

Os dois se levantam, e saem por pista adentro, procurando pela amiga, fora realmente um trabalho árduo e não sucedido, já que Sakura estava bem longe dali, na porta do salão, sozinha.

- Sakura-chan? – chama Naruto, chegando perto da menina.

- Ah, são vocês. – diz a menina um pouco assustada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, estou ótima.

- Então, por que está aqui fora, e sozinha? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Não é nada, só estou apreciando as estrelas.

- O que houve? Foi o sobrancelhudo?

- Não, não foi ele.

- Então...

- Nada mesmo rapazes, e vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ah, o Sasuke quer ir embora, então, nós já vamos indo.

- Mas j�?

- Ué... Fala com ele então.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Tô um pouco cansado, e bom... Tá meio tarde.

- Tá bom, então... Tenho alguma chance de ver vocês amanhã?

- Sim, claro, por que?

É que queria reviver os velhos momentos.

- Certo, depois que nos tornamos Chuunins, ficou meio difícil de nos vermos.

- Sim.

- Então, aonde?

- Hum... No lago, poderia ser?

- Sim.

- 10 horas, ok?

- Feito.

- Nos vemos lá.

- Claro, boa noite, e até amanhã.

- Até.

Começaram a caminhar de volta para o apartamento de Naruto, abraçados, mas sem falar uma única palavra.

- Por que você quis vir tão cedo? – pergunta Naruto, trancando a porta.

- Tive um pressentimento ruim. – se justifica Sasuke.

- Como assim?

- Sei l�, acho que tinha algum espião lá.

- Hum... Acharia melhor a gente votar e verificar se tá tudo ok?

- Não precisa, tem muitos ninjas l�, além da Hokage, então, não precisamos nos preocupar.

- Ok. Mas então por que decidiu voltar?

- Só sei que tinha alguém te procurando.

- Como assim?

- Quando estava dançando com Sakura, percebi alguém te observando atentamente, e o mesmo aconteceu quando você foi ao banheiro, essa pessoa te perseguiu até lá.

Ouvindo as palavras de Sasuke, Naruto se lembra de deparar com Neji no banheiro, não, não poderia ter sido ele, Naruto e Neji tinham se tornado amigos...

- Hum...

- Estranho, mas é verdade.

- Você acha que essa pesso... – não teve tempo de terminar, Sasuke o agarrou e o prensou na parede, tapando sua boca com a mão.

- Tem alguém no quarto.

- Quem? – diz Naruto depois que Sasuke tirou a mão de sua boca.

- Vamos saber.

Sasuke começa a andar sorrateiramente pelo apartamento e atrás dele vinha Naruto.

- Se prepare. – diz tão baixo que Naruto quase não ouve.

Como que automaticamente, Naruto pega um kunai em cima do armário da cozinha, o mesmo faz Sasuke, e logo eles estão em frente à porta do quarto, e como Sasuke tinha dito, eles ouviram algo caindo e se quebrando, alguém estava l�, e procurava por algo. Silenciosamente, Sasuke pega na maçaneta e com os dedos, conta até três para que ele e Naruto entrassem no quarto. A coisa aconteceu tão rápido que nenhum dos dois conseguiram acompanhar tudo: Naruto pulou em cima do estranho, mas acaba levando um golpe no estômago e batendo a cabeça no pé da cama e desmaiando, Sasuke dá um forte golpe no rosto do estranho, como conseqüência o mesmo é bloqueado e revidado com o mesmo troco nocauteando Sasuke.

Naruto acaba acordando no seu quarto, com uma baita dor de cabeça, ao seu lado estava Sasuke, com um leve ferimento nos lábios, desacordado, o que tinha acontecido? Naruto não se lembrava, o quarto tava uma bagunça, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, cacos de vidro, tudo desarrumado, seja lá quem foi que fez isso, encontrou ou não o que queria.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, você está bem? – pergunta, quando vê o moreno abrindo os olhos.

- Sim, e você?

- Só com uma pequena dor de cabeça.

- O que houve hein?

- Não sei, fomos nocauteados, e não lembro de nada.

- Que bagunça, o que ele estava procurando?

- Não sei.

- Hum...

- Você sabe quem era?

- Sim.

- Quem?

- Meu irmão. – ao dizer a palavra "irmão", Sasuke dá um soco no chão, demonstrando sua raiva.

- Calma. O importante é que estamos bem, e...

- E?

- Estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Se era o Itachi quem estava aqui, por que ele não me levou?

- Estranho mesmo, há alguns anos ele estava atrás de você né?

- Sim, atrás da Kyuubi.

- Muito estranho.

- Certo, mas, vamos arrumar isso aqui?

- Certo.

Juntos, eles arrumaram todo o quarto, realmente, seja lá o que for que Itachi estava atrás, ele achou e fez a maior bagunça, por que, depois de estar tudo arrumado, Naruto deu por falta de um de seus livros.

- Droga, pior que não sei o que ele queria justo com um desses livros.

- Tem anotações suas l�, né?

- Sim, de jutsus que aprendi, mas não tem todos lá.

- Suponho que ele quer aprender todos os que você escreveu.

- Creio que sim, mas só estão anotados os que necessitam de selos.

- E isso é bom?

- Sim, já que o Rasengan é o meu jutsu mais forte.

- Hum.

- Que horas são?

- 9:55, por que?

- O encontro com a Sakura! – diz Naruto, arregalando os olhos.

- Xi.

Apressados os dois trocam de roupa e saem correndo em direção ao lago, temendo levar uma enorme bronca da amiga por chegarem atrasados.

- Bom dia, rapazes. – diz Sakura animada.

- Bom... dia. – disseram os dois ofegantes.

- Tudo bem? – pergunta a menina levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo ótimo, só corremos um pouco. – diz Naruto, que de tanto cansaço, se senta numa pedra.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não! Por que?

- Você está com um galo enorme Naruto e Sasuke-kun tá com a bochecha inchada.

- Ah, isso, não foi nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. O que queria nos falar?

- Ahé que, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, que ficar aqui conversando com vocês, me faz lembrar dos velhos tempos.

- Bons tempos aqueles.

É, nem tanto. – diz Sakura, um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Ah, mas teve momentos muito bons.

- Sim. Sabe, eu nunca irei me esquecer de quando éramos um time.

- Ainda somos, nunca deixaremos de ser, né Sasuke?

Ao contrário dos outros Sasuke estava com os pensamentos bem longe, estava pensando em por que Itachi tinha roubado um dos livros de Naruto, sabia que ele queria algo mais, mas o que? E tinha certeza que essa coisa, ele não tinha consigo, mas ia voltar, com toda a certeza do mundo.

- Né? Sasuke! – diz Naruto, tirando Sasuke de seus devaneios.

- Hã? Ah, sim, ainda somos um time. – diz Sasuke, sem muito ânimo, e voltando a pensar no que Itachi estava realmente atrás.

- Tá vendo? Nós ainda somos um time.

- Que bom. – Sakura sorri, mas ainda assim, nota-se um tom meio triste em sua voz.

- Sasuke?

- Sim?

- No que você está pensando? – pergunta Naruto, quando já estavam voltando, depois do encontro.

- Em nada.

- Como assim? Você não falou nada, estava pensando em algo ou alguém, eu quero saber!

- Sobre meu irmão, sei que ele não estava lá só pra pegar seu livro, ou então o pegou pensando que era outra coisa.

- O que você acha que ele queria?

- Hum... Quando chegarmos l�, teria certeza.

Estranhando o que Sasuke disse, Naruto acabou ficando curioso pra saber o que o ninja renegado queria, mas nem Sasuke, sabia ao certo, queria saber, mas duvidava muito que ia descobrir tão rápido, além do mais, seu irmão lhe dera um golpe tão forte e fora tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de ver o que ele queria.

Flashback

_Depois de Naruto ser nocauteado e estar desacordado, Sasuke, antes de atacar o estranho o reconhece, sendo como seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi._

_- O que você faz aqui? – pergunta Sasuke, começando a se enfurecer._

_- Vim buscar uma coisa, seja um bom irmão e não me incomode._

_- O que você procura?_

_- Não te interessa._

_- Ahhhhhhhh! – Sasuke excede seu limite e parte pra cima de Itachi, tentando lhe golpear, mas é dado o troco a qual lhe faz ir direto pra parede._

_- Irmão tolo... Você nunca irá me vencer. Até mais, Sasuke. – diz Itachi, desaparecendo._

Fim do Flashback

- Você ainda não me falou nada. – diz Naruto, quando já estavam no apartamento, deitados, abraçados.

- Acho que o Itachi, veio aqui pra procurar uma coisa, e pegou seu livro, por engano. – diz Sasuke, sem ânimo.

- Isso, você já me falou, mas o que ele pegou?

- Não sei, procurei por algo que estivesse faltando, mas fora seu livro, não há mais nada.

- Que chato.

- Sim, mas garanto que ele voltar�, tenho certeza.

- Hum...

- Vai dormir? – pergunta Sasuke, vendo que Naruto se vira de costas para ele.

- Não, só estou pensando.

- Em que?

- Se o Itachi veio aqui, mas não me levou, entãoé de esperar que ele viria pra te matar.

- Mas não o fez.

- Certo, se não foi pra me levar, ou te matar... Não consigo imaginar o que ele estava procurando.

- Nem eu.

- Sabe? Eu fico pensando, no que seriamos agora, se não estivéssemos juntos.

- Com certeza eu seria o mesmo garoto atrás de meu irmão, e ainda estaria com Orochimaru.

- E eu treinando ainda mais, pra te derrotar.

- Isso!

- Então, o que nos fez mudar tanto?

- Amor, claro.

- Não só isso, depois da tentativa de te trazer de volta enquanto aqueles quatro estavam te levando, eu senti algo mais do que amizade por você, mas...

- Mas?

- Antes de você ter voltado e eu finalmente me declarado, eu tinha ficado com o Neji.

- O Hyuuga?

- Ele mesmo!

- E largou ele por causa de mim?

- Admito que fiquei com ele pra afogar minhas mágoas de não te ter por perto, mas ele realmente me amava, quer dizer, ama.

- Ele ainda te ama?

- Sim.

- E você nunca me contou?

- Achei desnecessário, espero que você não esteja bravo.

- Não estou, mas o que você fez com o Hyuuga... Não foi legal.

- Eu sei, mas ele sempre soube que nunca cheguei a am�-lo, só amei você, sempre amei você.

- E ainda assim, ficou com ele?

- Foi mais por pena, não queria vê-lo triste.

- Hum...

O clima continuou pelo resto da noite, ambos ficaram quietos e acabaram por pegarem num sono profundo. Meio-dia chega, e com muita preguiça, Naruto acorda com o sol batendo no rosto, Sasuke ainda dormia tranqüilo, o que foi um alívio, Naruto, sem fazer barulho, se levanta e vai até a janela, fica admirando a paisagem. A conversa que tinha feito com Sasuke durante a noite não foi boa, estava um pouco deprimido, e decidiu não tocar no assunto perto de Sasuke.

"Por que você fica assim?" pergunta admirando Sasuke, dormia tão tranqüilamente, sem nenhuma preocupação, até parecia que ele e Naruto não tinham nada em comum."Será verdade? Eu não o amo?", "Pare de pensar nisso! Eu amo Sasuke, e ninguém irá nos impedir." Mas ainda pensava em Neji, sabia que tinha o magoado naquele dia, mas depois, na festa, ele pareceu tão normal, ou ainda guardava uma mágoa dele?

Flashback

_Tinha marcado de se encontrar com Neji exatamente naquele horário, mas o outro ainda não chegara, então tinha tempo pra inventar uma desculpa ou argumento._

_- Caramba, como vou falar o que sinto? – fala em voz alta._

_- O que você sente, Naruto? – pergunta Neji, chegando atrás de Naruto, o abraçando._

_- Neji... É que... Tenho que te contar uma coisa._

_- Diga. – Neji não parava de beijar sua nuca._

_- Espera! – diz o loiro se esquivando do outro. – Melhor assimé meio difícil, mas... É a verdade._

_- Pode falar._

_É que, acho que você sempre soube, que eu realmente amo o Sasuke, né?_

_- Ah... Sim._

_- Então, ontem recebi um bilhete dele._

_- Recebeu?_

_- Sim._

_- O que estava escrito?_

_- Bom... – Naruto retira do bolso um pequeno papel, e o entregou para Neji._

"_**Naruto,**_

_**Sinto muito ter saído sem avisar nem nada, mas essa é a única chance que tenho.**_

_**Quero que saiba, que de um modo ou outro acabei me apaixonando por você, deve ser meio estranho e até ridículo pra você, mas é isso. Eu te amo! E não me arrependo disso. Queria que você soubesse, e que estou voltando, pra tentarmos começar tudo de novo, espero que você me entenda e me espere no lago, no dia 23 de janeiro.**_

_**Com amor, Sasuke."**_

_Neji leu tudo atentamente e ficou paralisado, então Naruto era correspondido por Sasuke, e o relacionamento que teve até então com Neji, fora pura perda de tempo._

_- Quero que você entenda, que enquanto estive com você, foi um tempo inesquecível, nunca vou esquecer o jeito que você cuidava de mim, como era atencioso e carinhoso, mas, sinto muito, acho que não dá mais pra ficarmos. – dizia Naruto, de cabeça baixa, meio relutante, uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto, marcando sua profunda tristeza._

_- Não chore. – diz Neji, se aproximando e limpando a lágrima. – Entendo seus sentimentos, sim foi inesquecível o tempo que passamos juntos, mas se o que você sente por Sasuke é verdadeiro, então não vou ficar no caminho de vocês._

_- Neji, pode chorar, sei que você está triste, por favor, não segure._

_Como um ato de carinho, Naruto o abraça e deixa Neji chorar a vontade, não tinha culpa que o moreno o amava, mas se esse entendia o que Naruto sentia por Sasuke, sabia que Neji compreendia e não ia interferir._

Fim do Flashback

Realmente aquele dia fora o mais triste, mas também o mais feliz de Naruto, pois, Sasuke tinha voltado, antes do previsto, e agora estava com ele. Isso era bom, muito bom.

- No que pensa? – pergunta Sasuke, abraçando Naruto.

- No dia que você voltou.

- Hum... Que bom, nunca irei esquecer aquele dia.

- Nem eu.

- Foi naquele mesmo dia, que você desistiu do Hyuuga, né?

- Sim.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Chorou bastante, mas aceitou... Falando nisso, cadê o bilhete?

- Tá na gaveta.

- Ah.

- Por que?

- Só pra saber.

- Quer sair?

- Pra onde?

- Sei l�, passear. Que tal as termais?

- Safado, não?

- Não pensei nisso, você que pensou, mas se quiser...

- Não, um lugar mais tranqüilo.

- O lago?

- Não... Cinema.

- Que filme quer assistir?

- Qualquer um.

- Não sabia desse filmeé novo?

- Engraçadinho.

- Hahaha...

- Sério, qualquer filme serve.

- Ok. Vamos?

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Então, vamos nos arrumar, né?

- Ok.

Assim, juntos se despem, e começam a se arrumar, sem se preocupar em ver outro nu.

- Por que só nessas horas, acho você tão sexy? – indiga Sasuke, observando Naruto totalmente nu.

- Sem graça. – diz o loiro, totalmente vermelho.

- Hehehe...

- Você também!

- Disso eu já sabia. – diz Sasuke, mostrando a língua pra Naruto.

- Convencido.

- Eu sei.

Em meio a risos e elogios eles se trocam, e quando estão saindo, Sasuke se lembra.

- Os protetores!

- Ah, claro.

- Ué? Por que não na testa? – pergunta Sasuke, quando vê Naruto amarrando o protetor no braço.

- Mudei um pouco.

- Você quem sabe.

- Vamos.

Juntos saem em direção do cinema, prestando atenção nos cartazes pra escolhar qual filme iriam assistir. Por fim acabaram desistindo e Naruto foi convencido por Sasuke, em ir nas termais que tinham na vila.

- Eu disse, que era melhor vir pra cá. – diz Sasuke, quando os dois despidos iam em direção da fonte.

- T�, Sasuke, tá...

- Hehehe... Vem cá. – Sasuke, puxa Naruto, e o abraça fortemente, colando ambos os corpos, deixando Naruto vermelho.

- Por que o abraço?

- Por que sim. Vamos entrar. – ainda abraçados, os dois entram na fonte.

- Está uma delicia essa água. – diz Naruto, se desgrudando de Sasuke.

- Muito boa. – diz o moreno, se aproximando de seu namorado.

- O que você quer hein? – pergunta Naruto, se desvincilhando, mais uma vez, dos braços do moreno.

- Ficar perto de ti.

- Sei, não é só isso.

- Ah, vai? Tem mais de um mês que não fazemos...

- E está muito bem assim.

- Por que?

- Ter transado na nossa primeira noite, foi o símbolo de que ia ser sério, além do mais, não estou com muita vontade.

- Com muita não, mas ainda assim está.

- Além do mais isso é um lugar onde todos podem ver.

- Que nada, reservei essa fonte só pra nós.

- Como?

- Tenho meus truques.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Não chega de mas, agora você é meu.

Sasuke abraça Naruto com firmeza, e começa a beijar seu pescoço, orelha e boca, não podia negar que adorava saborear Naruto desse jeito, era tudo, Naruto tinha um corpo perfeito e agora que eles estavam mais velhos, Naruto ficou mais atraente e tentador.

- Sasuke... – suspira Naruto, adorava quando o moreno o tomava assim e não iria desistir até o fim.

Há tempos desejava isso, mas só não o fizera mais cedo, por que queria que Sasuke estivesse carente, e está agora, esta seria a hora para atacar e surpreender seu amante.

- Minha vez... – diz, trocando de posição e começando a beijar Sasuke no peito, barriga, e sobia pra boca, orelhas e nuca, acariciando seu cabelo, cedoso, e bonito.

- Naruto... – adorava ouvir Sasuke suspirar seu nome quando este o estava excitando.

Estava claro, ambos já estavam muito excitados, mas Naruto estava disposto a ter Sasuke só pra ele, e não iria trocar de posição, continou o beijando, descendo graduativamente, até chegar perto do baixo ventre de Sasuke, que se senta numa pedra, deixando seu membro acima da água, para que Naruto pudesse continuar o que estava fazendo. Partindo para os mamilos do moreno, ponto onde o deixava ainda mais louco, os chupou com vontade e dava leves mordidas, para excit�-lo mais ainda, desceu mais um pouco deixando um caminho de saliva pelo corpo do amigo, concentrou-se no umbigo, fazendo círculos repetitivos com a língua, arrancando gemidos baixos, e excitantes de Sasuke.

- Por favor... – suspira Sasuke, queria que Naruto colocasse seu membro na boca, adorava ver seu namorado o chupando com devoção e empenho, o deixava louco.

Naruto começa beijando suavemente a glande de Sasuke, depois retirou o prepúcio e o enfiou totalmente em sua boca, arrancando um alto gemido de Sasuke, que pega em seus cabelos louros e começa a acarici�-los, a "brincadeira" estava ficando cada vez mais picante, Naruto fazia movimentos de vai e vem no membro de Sasuke, brincava com seus mamilos e testículos, fazendo com que Sasuke gemesse mais ainda. Deixando-o totalmente louco.

- Ahhhh – Sasuke gemia alto, estava descontrolado, Naruto estava o deixando bastante louco e logo iria se aliviar.

Percebendo que Sasuke tremia, Naruto aumentou a velocidade, intesificando o ato erótico, passando a lamber os testículos de Sasuke. Não agüentando mais Sasuke se alivia na boca de Naruto que engolia pouco a pouco os jatos de Sasuke. Continuando sugando Sasuke até as ultimas gotas, mas ainda não acabou, agora vinha a melhor parte, mas sabia que Sasuke ia se assustar, teria que deix�-lo relaxado.

- Gostou? – pergunta beijando Sasuke.

- Muito, continua.

- Vem a melhor parte.

Depois de terem seu momento juntos, Sasuke e Naruto se banham rápido e decidem voltar pro apartamento.

- Gostou? – pergunta o loiro com um sorriso maroto.

- Muito, adorei, meu amor. – diz Sasuke roubando um beijo de Naruto.

Estava quase anoitecendo, mas eles nem se preocupavam, estavam voltando pro seu ninho de amor, onde poderiam continuar, e fazer de novo.

- Naruto! Sasuke! – chama Kakashi, quando eles já estavam na porta do apartamento.

- O que você faz aqui? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Missão de última hora.

- O que! – indagam os dois em uníssono.

É, venham comigo.

Os três desaparecem, e reaparecem na sala da Hokage.

- Tenho uma missão pra vocês – diz Tsunade.

- Fala! – diz Naruto.

- Itachi.

- Como? – pergunta Naruto, percebendo que Sasuke começava a se alterar.

- Temo que ele esteja por perto.

- E o que devemos fazer?

- Não seria seguí-lo, mas sim acompanhar seus movimentos.

- Desculpe, mas isso seria uma missão para um ANBU.

- Eu sei, mas fiquei sabendo que ele invadiu seu apartamento.

É.

- Sabem o que ele estava procurando?

- Não, ele apenas pegou um livro de anotações, meu.

- Por engano.

- Sabíamos que ele iria voltar. – disse Sasuke, assutando a todos.

- Então...

- Ainda assim, acho isso arriscado. – comenta Kakashi. – até por que o Sasuke...

- Os outros estão em missões, além do mais, Itachi continua não querendo matar Sasuke e atrás de Naruto, então, se vocês lutarem, ele não os mataria. – comenta Tsunade.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. – diz Sasuke, num tom sombrio.

- Como assim! – perguntam os outros três assustados.

- Ele não mataria Naruto por causa daquela organização, mas quanto a mim... Há três anos atrás ele provou tentar me matar, se não fosse por Jiraya.

É verdade, mas então, quando ele invadiu o apartamento teve a oportunidade, por que não te matou? – pergunta Kakashi.

- Por que estavam o supervisionando.

- Como assim? – pergunta Tsunade.

- Ele não estava só, tinha mais alguém, mas não no apartamento, estava longe, porém, senti sua presença.

- Então...

- Isso, não me matou por que sabia que se descobrissem que ouve vítimas, ele seria basicamente morto, também.

- Hum... – fazem os três, ambos tentando pensar no que Itachi queria.

- Bom, mas vocês vão aceitar a missão? – pergunta Tsunade.

- Sim, quero saber o que ele quer. – diz Sasuke. – Certo Naruto?

- Certo.

- Então se preparem, saíram amanhã de manhã.

- Certo!

- Podem ir.

Para Naruto era muito estranho eles terem que ir justo atrás de uma pessoa cujo o ranking de missão é "S", sem falar que Itachi pode ser muito perigoso para ambos.

- Você acha que... Temos alguma chance de lutar contra seu irmão?

- Hum...

- De nós vencermos?

- Hum...

- E se morrermos?

- Hum...

- Você é feio.

- Hum...

- Quer parar com isso?

- Hum...

- Grrr... Não sei por que dou ouvios à você.

- Hum...

O clima entre os dois continuou o mesmo até eles voltarem para o apartamento.

- Você está estranho... – comenta Naruto, quando estavam deitados.

- Não é nada...

É por causa do Itachi, né?

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Você?

- E... Eu?

- Sim.

- O que que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Amanhã vai ser essa missão, e não quero que você se arrisque, peço que você fique aqui amanhã.

- NEM PENSAR! E quanto a você? Quer dizer que você morre e eu fico sozinho?

- Eu não vou morrer, só não quero que você se fira.

- Eu sou um ninja, se eu me ferir, faz parte de ter me tornado um!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não, eu vou, e vou te proteger.

- Não fale besteiras...

- Não é nenhuma besteira... Eu não quero que você vá sozinho e morra.

- Eu não vou mor...

- Quem me garante?

- Hum...

- Chega de "huns", não precisa se preocupar, juro que me cuidarei, contanto que você faça o mesmo.

- Ok, mas você não vai amanhã!

- Eu vou!

- Não discuta comigo, por favor Naruto, não quero que se arrisque.

- Já falei que...

Naruto fora calado, pelo beijo, de Sasuke, podia sentir os sentimentos do moreno, e pressentia que esse seria o ultimo.

- NÃO! – grita, abraçando fortemente Sasuke. – Não quero que isso aconteça. - Uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

Não acreditava nisso, não podia acreditar, mas foi o que sentiu nesse beijo, e se perdesse Sasuke, seu mundo acabaria, nada mais iria ter sentido, e teria vontade de se matar.

- Sinto muito... – diz Sasuke, abraçando Naruto também, pressentia que ia morrer, então não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com Naruto.

- Sasuke... Por... Que... – sussurra Naruto ao receber um golpe de Sasuke na nuca, desmaiando logo em seguida.

- Não quero que você me deixe, não quero que corra riscos, entenda, te amo, e sempre irei te proteger.

E sai pela janela deixando Naruto deitado, na cama, o que estava fazendo era o certo? Ou não? Estava querendo protegê-lo, sabia qual seria a reação dele, mas não queria que algo ruim acontecesse com ele, por isso, fez aquilo. Mas... Não, era o certo e sabia que Naruto iria agradecer um dia... Quer dizer, se ele sobreviver... "Tsc... Irei voltar Naruto... Prometo!", pensa olhando pra trás, ainda podia ver um pequeno semblante do apartamento, sabia o que ia acontecer, Naruto ia acordar e ver que Sasuke não estava, e iria atrás dele, mas também sabia que caso os outros soubessem não iam deix�-lo ir sozinho, sabia disso muito bem.

Acordara com um mau pressentimento, e tinha razão, Sasuke se foi e agora estava sozinho, Naruto não sabia o oque fazer, claro seu desejo e vontade era ir atrás de Sasuke, mas sabia que ninguém ia gostar dessa decisão, por isso, fora imediatamente falar com Tsunade.

- EU NÃO POSSO ACEITAR ISSO! – grita, socando a mesa. – ELE VAI SE SACRIFICAR, E EU VOU FICAR SEM FAZER NADA!

- Calma Naruto, não se altere, sabemos como está se sentindo. – diz Kakashi, tenatdo acalm�-lo, sabia que se enfurecesse mais ainda, se tornaria a raposa, e isso seria um grande problema.

- COMO FICAR CALMO!

- Naruto! – grita Tsunade, fazendo os dois se sentar. – Sabemos que está aflito e nervoso, mas isso não irá resolver em nada, iremos deixar que vá atrás de Sasuke, mas terá que ir com um escolta.

- Por que? – pergunta o loiro, conseguindo se acalmar.

- Por que, não queremos que os dois morram. Kakashi, vai com você.

- Tudo bem- concorda Kakashi.

- Ok. – diz Naruto, não se preocuparia com Kakashi, e sim com Sasuke.

- Poderá chamar outros ninjas se quiser. – uma boa idéia Tsunade tivera.

Sim iria chamar outros ninjas, mas... Quem? Neji... Sim, agora Neji era jounin, e também muito forte, mais alguém? Shikamaru, se tornara um ANBU, e com certeza iria... Só eles, sim só eles estava bom.

- Então, Sasuke foi enfret�-lo sozinho? – pergunta Shikamaru, quando já iam na direção dos portais se Konoha.

- Sim, vamos resgat�-lo e completar minha missão. – diz Naruto, sem nem menos olhar pro colegal.

- Que missão é essa? – pergunta Neji, ao lado de Naruto.

O loiro olha pra seu mestre, pensava se dizia ou não, afinal, já contara sobre Itachi, o resto achava que iam descobrir.

- Itachi, estão atrás dele, certo? – diz Shikamaru.

- Mais ou menos, na verdade ele que está atrás de Naruto e Sasuke, ou de algo que eles têm em posse. – diz Kakashi, percebendo que Naruto não ia responder.

- O que seria? – pergunta Neji.

- Não sei, eu e Sasuke queremos saber, por isso Tsunade-baachan nos mandou ir atrás dele. – diz Naruto, ainda concentrado em Sasuke.

- Mas, Sasuke queria que ele não se machucasse, e o fez dormir enquanto vai atrás do irmão. – diz Kakashi.

- Isso é mau. – comenta Neji.

- Tsc, problemático. – desabafa Shikamaru.

Naruto para de prosseguir num galho, estava chateado e magoado, não gostou da atitude de Sasuke, mas fizare isso para protegê-lo. "Droga, se fosse pra me proteger que fosse ao seu lado. MERDA!" pensa socando a árvore, os outros não falavam nada, sabiam que o loiro estava nervoso, por isso iriam deix�-lo descontar sua raiva. "Droga! Droga! Seu incompetente! Não sabe nem cuidar da pessoa que ama, deixou ele ir sem nem ao menos fazer nada!", se culpava por Sasuke ter ido, e não iria se perdoar caso o moreno morresse. "Tenho que ir atrás dele, mas... E se ele me rejeitar? Falar que estou atrapalhando? QUE SE DANE! Vou fazer ele voltar, custe o que custar!", recomeça a procura, assustando os outros que saem correndo atrás dele.

- Naruto! Ficar nervoso só irá dificultar as coisas. – diz Neji, tocando em seu ombro.

- Eu sei, mas...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – todos ouvem um grito, vindo de um pouco mais adiante.

Todos aceleraram o passo, Naruto estava receioso, temia o pior, temia que tal grito fosse de Sasuke, e estava certo, chegando no local, podia ver o moreno sendo levantado por Itachi, segurando seu pescoço.

- SOLTA ELE! – grita, e sem pensar parte pra cima de Itachi, sua raiva era enorme, que sem perceber Kyuubi já se apossar de seu corpo, e se não fosse por ele, teria levado um forte soco no meio do estômago, conseguiu esquivar-se e revidou chutando as costas do inimigo, que fora lançado para longe, indo de cara com uma árvore.

Kisame tenta acertar Naruto, só que não percebera que este estava acompanhado e acabava levando um soco de Kakashi e sendo arremeçado alguns metros longe deles.

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Você está bem? – perguntava Naruto, chacoalhando o corpo inerte do moreno. – Me responda por favor!

É inútil, Naruto-kun. – diz Itachi se aproximando do grupo. – Ele sofreu com meu Magenkyou Sharingan, poderá morrer.

- CALA A BOCA! – diz o loiro, abraçando fortemente o corpo do amado.

- Não morreu aquele dia por sorte, acho melhor vocês voltarem e... – não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois levara um soco no estômago. – Está... Bem... forte, Naruto-kun.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM A GENTE?

- Uma coisa, que vocês tem, uma coisa que não lhes pertence, uma coisa, que pertence a mim!

- O QUE!

- Tente descobrir! – foi um erro Itachi ter falado aquilo, recebera um forte chute no queixo, de novo por Naruto. – Está com raiva, apreciável sua força. – diz Itachi, sabendo que o garoto estava fora de si, e que estava furioso.

Naruto ia mais uma vez bater em Itachi, quando Kakashi segura seu braço.

- J�, che... – Recebera também um soco de Naruto, na qual fora parar longe.

- Acalme-se, Naruto! – diz Shikamaru, vendo que o loiro iria fazer qualquer coisa para matar Itachi. – Pense em Sasuke, pense que ele ainda está vivo, mas precisa ir ao hospital.

Palavras inúteis, a raiva de Naruto era tão grande, que não ouvia nada do que diziam, cada vez mais se aproximava de Itachi, em sua mão concentrava o Rasengan, um único Rasengan e mataria Itachi, se não fosse por Kisame que entrara em sua frente coitado, recebera toda a força e fúria do Rasengan, tentou se proteger com sua espada, mas fora total disperdício, a espada se quebrou, e acabou sendo atingido pelo jutsu em cheio no estômago, fazendo-o rodopiar e ir para trás, derrubando várias árvores, só parando há um ou dois kilômetros longe deles. Naruto já preparava outra bola azul em sua mão direita, essa com certeza ia atingir Itachi, iria mat�-lo, sua raiva e fúria estavam no auge, e por se concetrar somente em matar Itachi, Naruto é golpeado por Sasuke na nuca, desmaiando, vendo um último semblante de Sasuke.

- NÃO SASUKE– grita se levantando, não estava mais na floresta, não estava mais nervoso, estava confuso, queria saber o que tinha acontecido, e onde Sasuke estava.

- Vejo que acordou. – diz Kakashi aparecendo pela cortina.

- Onde estou? Onde está Sasuke? Onde...

- Calma, calma. Estão todos bem, e Sasuke também. Mas...

- Mas o que? Por que ele me atacou?

- Bom...

Flashback

_- Sasuke! Por que atacou Naruto? – pergunta Shikamaru perplexo._

_- Por que ele ia matar o home, indefeso. – diz Sasuke, totalmente inocente._

_- Indefeso? Sasuke esse é o Itachi, seu irmão!_

_- Irmão? Eu tenho irmão?_

_- O que! Sasuke, você sabe quem é ele? – pergunta Kakashi, apontando pro corpo inerte de Naruto._

_- Não!_

_- Hum... Ita... – não estava l�, Itachi tinha fugido, e deixado Sasuke sem memória._

_- Kakashi, o que está havendo? – pergunta Sasuke._

_- Você se lembra de mim, mas do Naruto não, muito menos do Itachi._

_- Ei, vamos voltar pra Konoha!_

_- Calma ae Sasuke! Quer dizer que você não se lembra do Naruto e nem de seu irmão?_

_- Quem é Naruto, e desde quando tenho um irmão?_

_- Sim, sim, entendo... – diz Kakashi, observando atentamente Sasuke._

_- O que? – perguntam os três mais novos._

_- Graças ao Magenkyou Sharingan, de alguma forma, Itachi fez com Naruto e ele desaparecessem das lembranças de Sasuke._

_- Do que vocês estão falando?_

_- Sasuke, quem você mais odeia na sua vida._

_- Ninguém, por que odiria?_

_- Então, quem você mais ama?_

_- Não sei... Sinto algo muito forte por alguém, mas... Quem?_

_- Sim, Itachi modificou sua memória, deixando apenas o enorme amor por Naruto._

_- Vamos ou não voltar?_

_- Sim, vamos. Neji, Shikamaru! Levem Naruto para o hospital!_

_- Certo!_

Fim do Flashback

- Por incrível que pareça, ele ainda te ama, mas não sabe quem você é, e procurará pela pessoa que ama, com certeza. – explica Kakashi.

- NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! – Grita Naruto, chorando.

Sasuke o esquecera, pra sempre, não sabia nem quem era ele, de onde vinha, e não sabia que o grande amor de sua vida, era Naruto, não sabia o que fazer, chorar era a única solução, mas, ficaria ali? Parado, sofrendo, sem fazer nada? Não, com certeza não! Iria reconquistar Sasuke, fazer com que ele se lembrasse dele, e que voltasse a am�-lo, iria começar tudo de novo, mas... Tinha esperanças de que desse certo.

- Naruto, sei que está triste, mas... Foi o que Itachi fez em Sasuke.

- Compreendo.

- Só lhe peço um favor...

- Fala!

- Não vá atrás de Itachi.

- Hum...

- Você poderá morrer, e sei que é isso que não quer, mesmo não tendo mais Sasuke ao seu lado.

- Hum...

- Bom... Vou indo. Mais tarde, talvez, a gente se fala.

- Ok.

- Até mais.

- Até.

Era o fim. Sasuke não o amava mais, quer dizer, o amava, mas não sabia que ele era, não sabia quem era Naruto. Está tudo acabado, não podia fazer mais nada. Nunca mais ia ter Sasuke ao seu lado, nunca mais iria sorrir, nunca mais iria... Amar.

**Fim (?)**


End file.
